Two is Better than One
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: -Rewriting of the Disney Movie Mulan- Mulan and her twin sister Li go through their lives together. In the time of arranged marriages and war they fight together to get through it all. Rated K  but may move it up in the future.


**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is not for profit and has no connection with Disney or any other licensees or affiliates of Mulan.

It was a colorful spring day, the cherry blossom trees were blooming, mothers were cleaning, men off in the fields planting, while the children were out playing.

Mulan and Li were playing by the creak. Something was always different about the two twin sisters. They weren't like other young girls, for being eight years of age and being readied for marriage, they didn't act it. In the times of bound feet and being dressed in rags until they were old enough to be trusted with nice clothing, they were as happy and free as ever.

"Li, mother says we need to be back by sundown to do our chores," Mulan, older by seven minutes and acted so was paranoid about getting in trouble once again. They were always late for dinner, bathing, chores, etc.

"We'll be fine Sister, I still have to build my castle," she said this as she took her sticks and rocks and made a delicate building. She was more laid back, graceful, beautiful, and powerful when it came to almost any subject. While Li was more of a talking and doing being, Mulan was more of a thinker, and was very strategical with just about every aspect of her life. Put the two together and they were unbeatable.

"Li, the sun is setting, we should go now or we won't make it back in time and father will be angry again," Mulan looked off in the distance where she saw her house and village a few miles down, thinking that they were never going to make it in time.

"Mulan, I'm done," Li stood up and held her hand out motioning to her master piece, then looked back at Mulan to see that she was not impressed. Li's smile faded. "Oh fine, stop your whining. We can go back now," she grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her towards her house. "Lets run," and they set off towards their house, running and smiling the whole way.

**6 years later~**

"Li, we are going to be late," Mulan came barreling into Li's room, she was still sleeping, under the blankets, hair a mess, and legs and arms strung in ever direction. "Again!" Mulan pulled the covers off of her sister and pulled her up by the arm. "We. Have. To. Gooo!" Mulan was struggling to get her sister up, as the rooster outside cooed. At the sound of the bird Li sat up straight, alert and aware.

"It's so late!" She looked at her sister, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Li was now getting up, running around her room, putting on cloths that she could wear to see her mother, and brushing her hair to see if she could look a bit more presentable before running out into public to get married.

"Don't you dare blame this on me! I tried, you sleep like a rock. A big one!" Mulan then ran out of her room, got Little Brother to feed the chickens, and then went through the kitchen, grabbing the tea pot and two cups and then calmly went up to meet her father who was praying at the shrine.

By the time she got there, she was met with Little Brother tying to get the bone she had attached to his collar, bending down she helped him, and on her way back up she collided with her father, one of the cups falling to the ground and crashing as it his the cement step.

"Mulan!" He father was surprised to see her.

"Don't worry Father, I brought an extra," she took out a cup from behind her kimono and poured some tea for him.

"Mulan!" He seemed stressed and still surprised.

"Remember Father what the doctor said. Three cups of tea in the morning, and three an night," she rehearsed the line.

"Mulan, you and your sister should already be in town. We are counting on you to," He was interrupted.

"to uphold the family honor, yes father we know," she finished his sentence and left him with the tea pot, while running down the steps of the shrine. "Don't worry father, we won't let you down." She called back half way down the steps.

"I think I should pray some more," he turned back to the ancestors and kneeled, still praying in the midst of the cooing chickens.

**~xxxxx~**

Mulan had gotten the horse and brought it around to the side of the house for her sister to get on, she was beautiful even in the mess she was in. She hopped on and together they road on Con to her mother, both ready to be found husbands, suited for both.


End file.
